My Smurfy Valentine
by SamoanPrincess555
Summary: Samoanette wanted to make something smurfy for Painter on valentines day, but feared it won't be good enough...will he accept her gift and her love?... - I do not own the smurfs, peyo does and the some of the smurfs OC's belong to some of my friend on DA enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm, yet cooling day at the smurf village, everysmurfs and smurfette's were doing their chores and getting things done , but mostly getting stuff ready for tomorrows Valentines day Festival. All of the smurfs were setting up decorations and making gifts and valentine cards; Hefty was carrying some loads and Handy was building the stage and the dance floor, Baker and Chef, along with Greedy and Savannah were making food and goodies that look like heart-shapes, and Harmony along with Underestimated were practicing some music and love song's, even though Harmony played badly, Under had always sang beautifully; Everysmurfs seemed to be doing perfectly smurfy, no trouble, no problems, no panicking or stressing out, it's just as everysmurf was doing smurfily ok...well almost everysmurf...  
Inside of her house, Samoanette was making tons of heart-shape origami's for Valentines day, she was almost done when heard a knock on the door...

**Samoanette**: come in...

The door opens, revealing the female artist, Doodles with her red jacket and her pink scarf wrapped around her neck; she smiled sweetly as she came in, walking towards Samoanette.

**Doodles**: hi Samoanette

**Samoanette**: hey Doodles...

Samoanette raised out of her chair and held her arms out for a hug which she gladly accept...

**Doodles**: hows everything smurfin?

**Samoanette**: ohw...just smurfin some of my valentine cards...you?

**Dooddles**: same; just about to smurf on a special Valentine gift for Jokey.

**Samoanette**: aww thats so sweet

She smiled to Doodles, thinking about those two made her chuckle...  
Doodles giggled, thinking about that Prankster.

**Doodles** hehe, yeah he's quite the joker; but anyways, are gonna smurf something special for Painter?...

As soon as Doodles said his name, Samoanette cheeks quickly went red; she had thought about it, but she had this nervous feeling that if she does that, he'll take it the wrong way and there friendship will be ruined... It's been almost a couple a months since she kept her feelings for Painter a secret, the only smurfs that ever knows about this were Doodles,Ashli,Shini,Shanette,Joe,Savannah, and Wooly; she couldn't tell anysmurfs about this...  
Doodles seems to notice this and smiled to her, placing her hand on the islander's shoulder.

**Doodles**: hey, don't worry samoanette, im sure my bro will like whatever your making for him

Samoanette looked to her and smiled sweetly to her.

**Samoanette**: thanks sis'

both smiled as they hugged again; they stayed like that for a moment til Doodles broke the silent.

**Doodles**: sooo...whatya gonna make?

**Samoanette**: hmmmmm... you know, im not so sure yet, i've been so caught up with my Valentine cards this whole time, I honestly didn't hought about it.

She rest her chin oh her hand as she thought about it.

**Doodles**: oh well, im sure you'll think of something, after all, you are pretty creative with stuff like this

Doodles smiled to her once more before heading for the door...

**Doodles**: well, i'll be heading out, need to finish with Jokey's Valentine gift, seeya.

And with that, Doodles left to do other things, leaving the young blonde standing there,still thinking about what to give to painter; she thought about it for a moment before sitting back down and continueing her cards.


	2. Chapter 2

Nighttime had came and the smurfs had finished there work and headed on to bed; however, there are a few smurfs that are still awake and are still getting ready for tomorrow. Baker, Chef and Greedy are still cooking, Handy was doing some finishing touches on the stage and Hefty was setting up the tables. Meanwhile inside of her house, Samoanette had finally finished her Valentine cards and stretched abit, laying back on the chair and closing her eyes. She relaxed for a few moments before opening her eyes and looking at the clock.

**Samoanette**: huh...nine o-clock...

she closed her eyes again, faceing the ceiling; Not that she's really worried about this, but she couldn't stop thinking about what to make for Painter.  
Samoanette thought and thought for about a minute or two til she slowly thought thought of something, it just came to her. she slowly opened her eyes, keeping on thinking about this idea til she finally sat up and headed for the door, going outside and heading towards Baker and Chef's place...  
Meanwhile over there, Baker,Chef and Greedy were still cooking for tomorrows Valentines day festival; they were about to finish until they heard a knock at the the door.

**Baker**: huh, I wonder who that could be in this hour...

**Greedy**: I'll get it.

Greedy ran up to the door and opened it, only to see Samoanette standing there and smiling at him. Greedy slightly gasp before hugging her tightly in delight.

**Greedy**: Samy!

**Samoanette**: hey Greedy, smurfy seeing you guys still up...

She smiled before letting go of the plump smurf and looking at Baker and Chef, who too seems quite suprised to see her still up as well.

**Greedy**: well, we're just smurfing up some more food for tomorrow, just in case.

He gave out a cute chubby grin as Samoanette let out a giggle.

**Baker**: we're just about to finish...

**Chef**: so what smurfs you here in this hour?

**Samoanette**: well... I know you guys have been pretty busy today, and I know your still busy right now but...you guys wouldn't happen have a block or a cube of dark chocolate by any chance, would you?...

Both of the cook and the plump smurf looked to each other as they thought about it...

**Baker**: well, we might have some left overs; hang on, i'll be right back...

Baker walked to the other room, leaving the three smurfs alone to discuss what there gonna do for Tomorrow.

**Chef**: so Samoanette, what are ya gonna be doing for tomorrows Valentines day?

**Samoanette**: like how everysmurf is doing, giving out Valentine cards...

**Greedy**: sweet!

**Samoanette**: heheheh...what about you guys? you've guys have been working all day, didn't you guys made your valentine cards yet?...

**Chef**: we already did our valentine cards, just we started it a little earlier...

**Samoanette**: oh...well, thats good.

The young blonde smiled sweetly to them, feeling pretty grateful about how they already finished with their valentine cards; moments later, Baker came back with a block of dark chocolate.

**Baker**: your just in luck, we do have a few block of these...

Samoanette beamed up as Baker walked up and handed her the block.

**Samoanette**: thanks Baker

**Baker**: not a problem deary

**Greedy**: whatya need the dark chocolate for anyway Samoanette?

**Samoanette**: oh...um, well... just a valentine gift for someone...

Samoanette slightly smiled as she felt a little blush on her blue, rosey cheeks.

**Chef**: ooooh, a smurfy admirer I see, heheh

**Greedy**: awww thats smurfy, who's it for?...

Samoanette's face quickly turned pink from the small plump smurfs question...

**Samoanette**: um... it's uhh...it's kinda of a secret Greedy...

**Greedy**: aww c'mon Samy, you can tell me anything...

**Samoanette**:no no, it's fine really

**Greedy**: please Samoanette, I promise I won't tell...

**Samoanette**: im telling you, it's not really a big deal...

**Greedy**: please, pretty please...

Greedy than began to give her some puppy dog eye's as he pleaded the younge islander...

**Samoanette**: Greedy I said no!

**Greedy**: please please PLEEEAAASSSEE

**Baker**: alright Greedy, thats enough, if she wants to keep it a secret then-

**Sanmoanette**: PAINTER! HIS NAME IS PAINTER SMURF!

Both of the smurfs jumped from her outburst as Samoanette cupped her cheeks from blushing of embarassment.

**Chef**: Painter Smurf?...

**Greedy**: aww how smurfy...so you do love him don't ya...

**Baker**: Greedy, do you really have to ask that question?

**Greedy**: well... yeah, that doesn't really make me a Nosey smurf like Nosey, does it?...

Baker just rolled his eyes as he turned to Samoanette , who still cupped her now redish-purple cheeks...

**Baker**: hey, don't let anysmurfs get to ya; besides, im sure that painter would accept this what your making...

He placed a hand of her shoulder as Samoanette looked up to him, still blushing bright pink, and slightly smiled at him...

**Samoanette**: thanks Baker, that really means alot coming from you...

She let out another smile, pulling him in a hug...

**Baker**: heheheh, don't mention it Samoanette.

Baker then soon broke the hug, then turned to Greedy, glaring at him.

**Baker**: and as for you, I don't want you to talk to her, or anysmurfs about this subject...

**Greedy**: ok ok, I wasn't gonna tell anysmurfs about this anyways.

Baker just rolled his eyes once more, then looked to Chef, who's been quiet this whole time...

**Baker**: and that goes for you too Chef

**Chef**: nah, you don't have to worry about me, im good with smurfing secrets

Baker smiled to him, knowing that he doesn't have to worry about him. Samoanette beamed up happily, feeling very grateful that the three can keep this a secret for now.

**Samoanette**: thanks guys...

She smiled once more before heading out the door and leaving...

**Samoanette**: i'll seeya smurfs tomorrow, g'night...

And with that, they all said there good night, and headed on to on the other hand, was just about to get started on making a valentine gift for her smurfy friend and crush, Painter Smurf...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As she walked towards to her mushroom house in a dark but clear night, Samoanette was just thinking about how she will give her valentine gift to Painter, and how will he react to this; there were some bad thoughts of how he'll won't like her gift, and there friendship will be ruined; then there were some good thoughts about how some smurfs and smurfette's gave her confidents, and that they told her that Painter will accept her gift, and her love. Good and bad she thought and thought, so many decisions to make and so many to know if he'll accept her love or not...  
It wasn't long til she reached her mushroom house and opened the door, she set the dark chocolate on the kitchen table and looked at the clock.

**Samoanette**: hmm...ninethirty...yeah, I have time to do this.

She wasted no time, and got to work in making her valentine gift. She chopped the chocolate into tiny pieces, set it in a bowl, put it on top of of the boiling water and mixed the chocolate til it was completely melted; then she poured the chocolate into a heart-shape pan, and kept it there til it was cooled off and a little hard enough...  
When it was done, Samoanette carefully took the heart-shape chocolate out of the pan and set it gently down in a red heart-shape box. Samoanette looked at it for a few moments til she smiled and sighed of relieve.

**Samoanette**: phew, finished...

Samoanette wiped the sweat off her forhead as she took a deep breath and sighed; she has finally finished her gift for Painter, but for whatever reason, she felt like there's still something looked back at her gift and couldn't help but to think that it's just not enough...  
She looked around to think of something to do, but there's nothing she could think of, until it popped in her head, she grabbed a few pieces of paper and a pencil and started writing a letter.  
two hours had passed and Samoanette had finally finished it. She took a couple looks at it until she smiled and stretched her arms, looking at the clock once more...

**Samoanette**: oh smurf! it's eleven o-clock, I gotta smurf to bed!

Like a little bunny,Samoanette quickly set her gift on the table and jumped in bed; she looked up in the ceiling once more before blowing out the candle and tuck herself in, thinking about tomorrow and what would happen, then she thought about Painter,Samoanette smiled sweetly when she thought about that tempermental artist...She thought about him more before closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.


End file.
